


Relaxation

by larrystylinson92



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Massage, spa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson92/pseuds/larrystylinson92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is stressed over his break up with Eleanor and Liam suggests blowing off steam by going to a spa. (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s bad enough Louis worked all night plus going to Uni 7 days a week so he definitely didn’t need his girlfriend nagging him about everything when all he wants to do is relax.

 

“Are you even listening to me?!” Eleanor’s shrill voice said snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

“No I’m not because I’m trying to relax.” He replied simply.

 

“You never want to spend any time with me anymore! I don’t know why I even stick around.”

 

Louis felt his anger flare and he stood up in a rage.

 

“Then fucking leave El I honestly don’t care anymore. I go to Uni all day and work all night to pay for this expensive flat while you sit on your ass all day and do nothing.”

 

“Maybe if you weren’t so cheap you’d be able to afford this amazing flat.” She snapped back.

 

“I didn’t even want this fucking flat in the first place – you wanted it! You know what here’s what we’re going to do. Pack your shit and be gone by the time I come back.” He shouted grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

 

As he drove around his phone began ringing.

 

“Hey Liam.” He answered tiredly.

“Hey I heard what happened with Eleanor.”

“Word travels fast.”

“Yeah well she came over crying and Niall told her to stop acting like the victim and sent her on her way.” He replied chuckling at the memory.

“Did I do the right thing Liam – maybe I overreacted?” Louis said second guessing the decision he had made.

“Fuck that you did the right thing Tommo!” a thick Irish voice shouted in the background.

“There’s your answer. Listen finals are next week maybe you should have a ‘me’ day. Take a break. Go to a spa and relax.” Liam suggested.

 

“A spa? When did I transform into a woman?” he replied laughing.

 

“You don’t have to be a woman to go to the spa Lou. Niall and I went the other day, you should go – you won’t regret it.”

 

“I don’t know…I guess I could use some relaxation.” He answered running his fingers through his brown hair.

 

“Great I’ll send you the directions. Have fun, mate.”

 

Louis received the directions from Liam via text message. After getting lost for the millionth time he finally pulled into the parking lot. He pulled himself out of his car, grimacing as a cold burst of wind hit him. Once inside he immediately felt calm. The warmth combined with the different aromas that filled the room eased his aching muscles.

 

“Hello, sir – how may I help you today?”

 

“Uh, I don’t actually know. I’ve never been to a spa before.” He muttered embarrassed

 

The girl behind the counted began grinning like she was up to something.

 

“Well why did you decide to come?” she asked.

 

“My friend says I’m too stressed and I need to relax before finals next week so here I am.” He answered sheepishly.

 

“Ah I see. I think I have the perfect thing to get rid of unwanted stress. Follow me.”

 

Louis hesitantly followed her. Something about the way she looked at him sent chills up his spine. What was she up too?

 

She brought him into a dimly lit room before grabbing a towel and robe out of a closet handing the items to him. She turned to leave.

 

“Wa-Wait what do I do?” he asked nervously.

 

“Change into the robe and someone will be in to assist you.” She said leaving.

 

After Louis changed out of his clothes he folded them neatly, laying them in a chair before slipping into the fluffy robe. He fidgeted as he waited for someone to come into the room – he was snapped out of his thoughts when the door creaked open and an angel walked into the room.

 

“Hello I’m Harry I’ll be your masseur for today.” The curly headed boy said in a gentle voice.

“I’m L-Louis…I-I thought...”

Harry stared at Louis smirking.

“If you’re uncomfortable with me being a male I can get one of the females to come in and massage you.” He said.

 

This wasn’t the first time a male customer didn’t want a massage from the obviously gay boy. He was use to it.

 

“N-No it’s fine.” Louis answered shyly.

 

“Okay. Well lay face down on the table for me.” Harry said happily.

 

Louis attempted to lift himself on the bed but huffed aggravated when he couldn’t reach it.

 

_Why did they make this damn table so high off the ground!?_

Louis heard a chuckle before he felt strong arms lift him up onto the table. He let out a surprised squeak when his bum hit the soft material.

 

“That’s better.” Harry said winking.

 

Louis blushed, “T-Thank you.”

 

He just nodded walking over to a large cabinet. He pulled random items out before returning to Louis who was swinging his legs nervously.

 

“Untie your robe and lay face down.” Harry said uncapping one of the bottles.

 

Louis hesitantly untied the front of his robe making sure his privates were covered before maneuvering onto his stomach. He felt large hands peel away his robe leaving it piled up by his bum.

 

“You’re trembling babe.” Harry said as he poured oil into his hands.

 

“Sorry I-I’m just nervous.”

 

“Don’t be I’m not going to bite.” He replied chuckling.

 

Harry grabbed Louis’ shoulders massaging them gently. A quiet moan slipped from the older boy’s mouth but he didn’t care because it felt amazing. Louis didn’t even protest when he felt Harry hop onto the table straddling his backside.

 

Harry let his hands wander all over Louis’ body which by the way was fit. He let his hands glide down to his lower back and put a bit of pressure on it.

 

“Mmmm that feels amazing Hazza.”

 

Harry bit his lip at the nickname that fell so easily from the older boy’s lips. He could feel himself growing hard hoping that Louis didn’t realize it or this would end badly.

 

“Is there a specific part of your body you’d like me to pay attention too.” Harry asked trying to take his mind off his aching hard on.

 

“Lower.”

 

Harry’s eyes grew wide letting his hands slip underneath the robe that covered Louis’ bum.

 

He squeezed his cheeks gently earning sinful moans to once again fall from Louis’ lips.

 

“Does that feel good?” Harry whispered.

 

“Y-Yes.” Louis whimpered pushing his bum into Harry’s hands.

 

Harry leaned down close to Louis ear.

 

“I want to fuck you so bad Lou.” He whispered.

 

The older boy gasped at the bold statement before lifting his bum up, grinding it on Harry’s aching cock.

 

“Fuck m-me.” Louis whimpered desperately.

 

Harry quickly slipped the rest of the older boys robe off throwing it to the floor. He quickly got off the table – removing his clothes before getting back into position.

He pushed a finger inside the boy underneath him. Louis arched up off the table moaning after a few minutes he pushed another finger in.

 

“Jus-Just fuck me already!” he shouted desperately.

 

“Okay, okay.” Harry replied slicking himself up with the oil on his hand.

 

He grabbed Louis’ hips pulling him onto his knees. He positioned himself before pushing into the trembling boy. A filthy moan echoed through the room as Louis pushed himself back causing Harry to slip fully inside him.

 

“Fu-Fuck you’re h-huge.” Louis panted.

 

Harry grabbed his hips pulling out before slamming back into Louis’ tight heat.

 

“I-I don’t think I’m gon-gonna last long Lou.” Harry said as he continued to thrust into him.

 

Harry grabbed Louis’ hair pulling him off the table and slammed their lips together in a sloppy kiss. He slipped his hand around the older boy’s waist keeping him upright.

 

With on last thrust Harry felt Louis’ body lurch forward – streams of white covering his chest. The way he clenched around Harry was unbearable and he found himself cumming deep inside the wrecked body beneath him.

 

After regaining their strength Harry slipped off the table grabbing a towel from the closet. He wiped Louis off, smiling as Louis blushed.

 

“You’re so cute Boobear.” Harry said pushing a kiss to his forehead.

 

Louis let out a whimper at the affectionate gesture – letting his arms wrap around Harry’s skinny waist.

 

“Ha-Hazza?”

 

“Yeah babe?”

 

“Want to have dinner with me tonight?” he asked nervously.

 

“I thought you were suppose too ask me out on a date before we have sex?” Harry replied jokingly.

 

“O-Oh well I-I…” Louis buried his head into Harry’s shoulder embarrassed.

 

“I was kidding Lou; of course I’ll go to dinner with you. I’d be crazy not to.” He replied rubbing his back comfortingly.

 

Before Louis could say anything there was a light knock at the door.

“Harry we got a line of customers out here!” a female voice said through the thick door.

 

Both boys quickly got dressed. Harry laced their fingers together before leading them out of the room.

 

“I’ll be right back I’m going to walk Lou to his car.” He told the girl at the counter who winked at Louis on his way out the door.

 

“You didn’t have to walk me out.” Louis said when they reached his car.

 

“I know but I wanted to make sure you’d be okay – the weathers pretty bad.” He replied.

 

“Th-Thank you Haz.”

 

“I’ll see you tonight?” he asked hopefully.

 

Louis opened his car reaching for something before grabbing onto Harry’s hand scribbling something down on his pale skin.

 

“Definitely – call me when you get off.” Louis answered kissing Harry quickly before getting in his car and driving off.

 

On the drive back to his flat he reached for his phone sending a quick text.

 

_Spa was amazing. I owe you Li._


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date after the spa experience.

 

Louis ran around his flat like a chicken with its head cut off picking up trash and stray clothes that were scattered everywhere. Once the flat was spotless he ran to the kitchen for the most difficult task yet; cooking. He had to prepare a meal that didn’t give the person who consumed it food poisoning.

 

He picked up his phone dialing the only person he could think of.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Liam are you home?!” he asked frantically – Harry could be getting off any moment he had to act fast.

 

“Yes what’s the matter Lou?”

 

“I have a date tonight and I have to make dinner! What am I going to do!? You know what happened last time I cooked – the flat almost burned down. Help me!”

 

“How the hell do you have a date tonight you **just** broke up with Eleanor and you’ve been at the spa all day?” Liam asked genuinely confused.

 

“I’ll explain everything get over here!”

 

“I’m already here open the damn door.” Liam huffed annoyed.

 

Louis ran to the door letting Liam in.

 

“I’m so grateful for your help Li – you have no idea.”

 

“What did you plan on making? We should probably do something quick and easy.”

 

Liam pushed Louis out of the way and began pulling the things he’d need from the cupboards and refrigerator.

 

After 20 minutes things seemed to be going well. Harry hadn’t called yet and Liam seemed to be making progress on the meal.

 

“What are you making?” Louis asked staring over Liam’s shoulder to peek into the pot bubbling on the stove.

 

“Spaghetti. So are you going to tell me about this special someone you have a date with?”

 

“What makes you think they’re special?” Louis replied biting his lip nervously.

 

“Because had to be someone amazing to make you forget about your break up so quickly.” He answered chuckling.

 

“He is amazing.” Louis blurted.

 

His eyes grew wide realizing what he just said. Liam froze for a moment before turning slowly.

 

“He? So you finally admit it!” Liam shouted doubling over in laughter.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Louis asked offended.

 

“Oh please Lou don’t act like you were attracted to El because you weren’t. Everything about your relationship with her _screamed_ awkward. You didn’t even fuck.” Liam replied simply.

 

Before Louis could answer his phone began ringing loudly.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey babe it’s Harry.”

 

“Harry! Hey. What’s up?” Louis asked unsure of what he should be saying.

 

“I just got off could you send me directions to your place?” he asked sweetly.

 

The gentle sound of his angelic voice made Louis’ heart melt. After giving him the directions and hanging up the phone he ran to set the table. Liam came into the kitchen letting out a low whistle.

 

“Now this is fancy.” He said laughing.

 

“Shut up I just want things to be perfect is all.” Louis replied pouting.

 

“Must be some guy to have you head over heels. Where did you meet this guy anyways?” Liam asked placing the plates of steaming food at both ends of the table.

 

“The s-spa. He was my masseur…” Louis answered hesitantly.

 

Liam fell to the ground overwhelmed with laughter.

 

“I ca-can’t wait to tell Nialler this.” Liam said wiping his eyes.

 

“Get out he’s almost here!” the older boy said pushing Liam to the door.

 

“I don’t even get to meet prince charming? How rude of you to kick me out after I cooked your meal!” Liam huffed jokingly.

 

“You’ll get to meet him another time now leave before he sees you and thinks something. Thanks Li you’re the best!”

 

And with that Louis shut the door. He raced up stairs pulling off the clothes he had on. He slipped into his skin tight black jeans and a white button up shirt. There was a light knock at the door – as he ran out of his room he fixed his hair quickly in the mirror that sat in the hall.

 

“Hey Hazza.” He said opening the door.

 

The younger boy smiled entering the warm flat. Louis grabbed his hand leading him into the dining room.

 

“You did this all for me?” Harry gasped surprised.

 

“Ye-Yeah is it too much?” Louis asked worried.

 

“It’s perfect.” He replied pushing his lips to Louis for a quick kiss.

 

Louis pulled out a chair gesturing for Harry to take a seat.

 

“Tell me about yourself Haz.”

 

“What do you want to know?” he asked smiling cutely.

 

“How old are you?” he asked keeping it simple.

 

“Nineteen. You?”

 

“Twenty-one.” Louis replied taking a large gulp of his wine.

 

“I thought for sure I was older then you.” Harry said.

 

“It’s because I’m fun sized, huh?” Louis asked curiously without thinking.

 

“Fun sized?” Harry asked a cat like grin spreading across his face.

 

“So any siblings?” Louis asked blushing trying to change the subject as fast as possible.

 

“I have one sister and my mum – my parents divorced when I was a kid.” He explained.

 

“I have four sisters and my mum.” Louis replied feeling nervous suddenly.

 

He never talked about his parents’ divorce it was just a subject he hated. Harry noticed how Louis’ shifted uncomfortably in his seat and understood. They both ate in silence for a moment.

 

“Loubear?” Harry whimpered getting out of his seat and plopping down in Louis’ lap.

 

“Yes, Hazza?” he asked chuckling as he wrapped his arms around the younger boys waist.

 

“Can we watch a movie and cuddle?” he asked cutely burying his face into Louis neck.

 

“Of course, love. Let’s clean up then we can okay?”

 

Harry nodded hopping off his lap and began helping to clear the table. Once dishes were washed and put away Louis lead Harry to his room.

 

“What are we going to watch?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“What do you want to watch?”

 

“You pick.” Harry replied yawning and stripping his clothes off til he was in his boxers.

 

Louis popped in a random movie knowing he’d be asleep before it even ended. He watched as Harry got into the bed making himself comfortable. Louis followed suit stripping his clothes off before getting in beside the younger boy. He pulled Harry close allowing the boy to rest his head on Louis’ tan chest.  Both boys laid in silence as the movie began. Mid movie Louis felt his eyes begin to droop. Harry yawned snuggling closer to the older boy.

 

“Tired babe?”

 

“Mhm, is it okay if I stay with you tonight?” he asked lifting his head to stare into Louis’ blue eyes.

 

“Of course you can.”

 

Louis reached out caressing his pale face gently before pushing their lips together.

 

  
“Thank you for dinner it was amazing.” Harry said a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

 

“You deserved it. Let’s get some sleep, yeah?”

 

Harry nodded turning so his back was pushed up against Louis’ chest.  Louis wrapped his arms around Harry protectively – smiling when he heard Harry sigh with content.

 

“Good night Lou.”

 

“G’night Hazza.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't that good but please leave me feedback. Positive or negative. (: Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Months passed and the two boys grew closer as if being drawn together magnetically. Harry moved into Louis’ flat and they spent every free moment with each other.

 

“Ugh when is that curly headed bastard going to come out?” Niall groaned letting his head rest against the window.

 

“He’s right there.” Louis replied chuckling at the blonde’s impatience.

 

Harry got into the passenger side of the car, smiling.

 

“Hey boo.” He said pulling Louis into a heated kiss.

 

“I’m right here!” Niall shouted shielding his eyes.

 

“Sorry Nialler.” Harry said pulling away to put his seatbelt on.

 

“You’re lucky I have all weekend to ravish Harry or I’d be upset.” Louis said staring at Niall through the rearview mirror.

 

The Irish boy gagged, jokingly.

 

“Actually babe I have plans on Saturday.” Harry added apologetically.

 

“I thought we were going to spend the weekend together.” The older boy replied pouting.

 

“We are Loubear I’ll only be gone for a couple hours I promise.”

 

“Where are you going?” Louis asked in casual tone.

 

“I met a cool lad today at work and we’re going out for drinks.”

 

Louis felt a pang of jealously coarse through his body. He trusted Harry and knew he wouldn’t cheat but the circumstances in which the two had gotten together in the first place made him doubt a tiny bit.

 

-_-_-_-

 

When Saturday night rolled around Harry dressed in his finest and kissed Louis goodbye before leaving. Louis called Liam and Niall over to keep him company.

 

“Tommo what’s wrong?” Liam asked concerned.

 

“Huh? Oh, just thinking.”

 

“About Harry?”

 

“Y-Yeah.” Louis replied frowning.

 

“You’re being dramatic. Harry would never hurt you. I know that even Niall knows.” Liam explained lowering the volume on the television.

 

The room grew silent as they all heard the front door open. Harry walked in – someone close behind him.

 

“Hey guys I didn’t know you were here! Zayn this is Louis my boyfriend – Niall and Liam.” Harry slurred a bit plopping down in Louis lap.

 

“Hello - nice to meet ya.” Zayn said taking a seat next to Liam on the couch.

 

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist protectively.

 

“So _Zayn_ where are you from?” Louis asked his eyes narrowing.

 

“Bradford - moved here with my mum and sisters a few years ago.”

 

“I’ve been there.” Liam added happily.

 

Zayn smiled at Liam winking.

 

“Oh not another one!” Niall groaned.

 

Harry laughed at the blank expression on Louis’ face.

 

“What are you going on about?” the older boy asked confused.

 

“The smile, the wink – he’s hitting on Liam. Why are all my friends gay?” Niall answered obviously.

 

Louis raked his eyes over Zayn’s figure. Who did he think he was coming here and taking HIS Hazza out for drinks and hitting on HIS best friend? The older boy’s dislike just kept growing even though he knew it was childish of him he couldn’t help but be protective.

 

-_-_-_-

 

“What’s wrong Boobear.” Harry asked later that night when they were cuddled up in bed.

 

“Nothing I just missed you.” Louis replied burying his face into Harry’s neck pushing soft kisses to his skin.

 

“Mmm but I was only gone for 2 hours babe.”

 

Louis lifted his head staring into the younger boys emerald eyes.

 

“I love you so much Harry.” Louis said caressing his face gently.

 

“I love you too Lou. Are you sure you’re okay?” Harry asked knowing something was bothering the older boy.

 

“I’m jeal-jealous.” Louis answered truthfully.

 

“Jealous? Of what babe?”

 

“Zayn...”

 

Harry laughed causing Louis to blush hiding his face.

 

“Listen to me boo – I love you and only you. Zayn is just a friend like Liam and Niall. I only have eyes for you.” Harry explained pushing Louis’ hands out of the way to kiss him passionately.

 

“I’m so lucky to have you.”

 

“I’m the lucky one.” Harry replied running his fingers through Louis’ soft brown hair.

 

“We should invite the guys over for dinner tomorrow.” Louis said after a moment of silence.

 

“Even Zayn?” Harry asked.

 

“Yeah I want to apologize for being rude and give him advice on how to make Liam swoon.” He replied chuckling.

 

“I’ll call them all in the morning.” Harry said yawning.

 

“Sleep, love – we’ll figure everything out tomorrow.”

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

“ **Babe**?!” Harry shouted as he walked into the flat with Liam, Niall, and Zayn behind him.

“Oh my god – _Help_!” Louis pleaded as they walked into the kitchen.

 

“You left Tommo in charge of cooking?!” Niall asked laughing.

 

“He said he had it handled.” Harry replied turning off the stove and bringing the burning pan to the sink - drowning it in water.

 

“Louis can’t cook.” Liam said simply.

 

“Yes he can! He cooked for me on our first date.” Harry replied defending his boyfriend.

 

“No, I cooked for you on your first date.” Liam answered chuckling.

 

Harry froze narrowing his eyes and turned to the older boy slowly.

 

“Louis….?” Harry asked waiting for an explanation.

 

“We-Well I wanted to im-impress you. Pl-Please don’t b-be mad at m-me.”  

 

Louis felt tears form in his eyes before they could fall he ran away to the safety of his bedroom throwing himself down on the bed – face buried into the sheets allowing his tears to fall freely. All he wanted to do was impress Harry and now it has all blown up in his face. Why did he feel the need to lie about something so little?

 

The door creaked open then closed again but Louis kept his face buried in the sheets obscuring his view from the person that entered the room.

 

“Loubear…” Harry said cautiously sitting down next to him.

 

“Go aw-away.” Louis replied sniffling.

 

Harry lifted Louis so he was lying against the younger boy’s chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around him.

 

“I’m not mad at you baby.”

 

“Bu-But I li-lied to you.” Louis replied stuttering.

 

“Technically you didn’t lie to me I never asked if you cooked the meal I just assumed so therefore you never lied.” Harry explained running his fingers through Louis’ hair.

 

“Still though…”

 

“I can teach you to cook babe.”

 

Louis lifted his head to stare at Harry smiling.

 

“Really? I’m lethal when it comes to learning to cook – you should have the fire department on hold just in case I burn the flat down.” Louis huffed.

 

“Come on we can start now you can help with dinner – the boys have already started.”

 

Harry stood up pulling Louis with him and pushing his lips to the older boys passionately. He laced their fingers together before leading him out of the room.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

“Should we stop Niall from drinking so much?” Zayn asked lacing his fingers together with Liam’s.

 

They all had time off so they decided to go to the club and blow off steam. Niall was currently downing his 3rd pint.

 

“Nah, don’t let his size fool you. He can out drink anyone here.” Liam replied chuckling.

 

“Hazza can you go get me a drink?” Louis asked pouting.

 

Harry huffed playfully before getting up and swaying a bit.

 

“Maybe I should go get drinks?” Liam suggested watching as Harry laid his hands on the table to steady himself.

 

“No, no – I got it Li.” Harry replied slurring.

 

When he made it to the bar Harry suddenly felt the room begin to spin. He ran his long fingers through his hair breathing deeply.

 

“You okay?” A deep voice asked.

 

Harry yelped when he felt a strong arm slide around his waist.

 

“Get o-off me.” Harry said pushing the strangers arm away.

 

“I’m just trying to be friendly. A pretty thing like you shouldn’t be by yourself in a place like this.” The stranger replied gripping Harry’s hip so tightly there would definitely be a bruise.

 

Harry felt tears swell in his eyes.

 

“L-Louis!” he shouted pushing the man away as hard as he could.

 

What happened next was a blur. Harry felt himself crash backwards into a table behind him – a sharp pain traveling up his back.

 

“Harry, Harry!” Liam said hovering over the crying boy.

 

Liam helped the shaken boy off the ground.

 

“ **Don’t you ever fucking touch him again you filthy pervert!** ” Louis screamed as Niall and Zayn pulled the boy off the drunken stranger - whose face was bleeding rather badly.

 

“Let’s go now!” Zayn said to Liam as he helped Niall drag a screaming Louis out of the club.

 

Liam wrapped his arm around Harry helping the limping boy out of the club.

 

“I’ll drive Harry and Louis, you drive Niall.” Liam said to Zayn as he helped Harry into the back of the SUV.

 

"Did you see Lou he beat the **shit ** outta that guy!" Niall said laughing wildly getting in the car with Zayn. 

 

Louis got in next to the injured boy pulling him so he was sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms protectively around Harry. 

 

“Are you okay, love?” Louis asked kissing Harry’s forehead lovingly.

 

“I a-am now.” He whimpered burying his face into Louis’ neck.

 

“Are you sure? You crashed into that table hard. Maybe we should take you to the hospital to check it out just to be safe?”

 

“I’m fine Lou. I just want to go home and take a hot bath with you.” Harry said sniffling as tears fell from his emerald eyes.

 

“Shhh, okay baby we can do that.” Louis replied rocking Harry gently trying to calm him down.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Once they made it inside their flat Louis took Harry’s hand and guided him into the bathroom.

 

“Get the bath ready and I’ll get us clothes and a towel.” Louis said softly kissing Harry quickly before leaving the room.

 

 

When he entered it again the strong smell of lavender filled his nose. Harry was standing in his boxers in front of the mirror – tears in his eyes. Louis placed the items in his hands on the rack and made his way over to Harry. He ran his hand over a large bruise on the younger boys back.

 

“Does it hurt baby?” Louis asked kissing his shoulder.

 

“A bit but I’ll be fine – thanks to you.” Harry said staring at him through the mirror.

 

Louis smiled sweetly before pulling his clothes off. He smirked pulling Harry’s boxers down letting them slide down his pale legs.

 

The older boy got into the tube sighing as the hot water hit his tense body. Harry slipped in lying against Louis chest. Louis tended to Harry. He washed his hair and slowly dragged a soapy wash cloth up and down his body. The silence that filled the room was broken when light snores bounced off the walls. Louis chuckled lifting the younger boy up so he could get out of the tub.

 

He dried off quickly slipping on a pair of boxers before lifting Harry out of the tub and carrying him into the bedroom. He laid the sleeping boy in the bed and got in next to him before pulling the covers over their bodies.

 

“I love you Harry.” Louis whispered pushing a soft kiss to Harry’s lips.

 

 

Louis chuckled softly as Harry’s arms wrapped around him.

 

“I love you too Lou.”

 

“Goodnight sweetie.”

 

“G’night boo.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me feedback and tell me what you think! (Positive or negative) I'm not sure if I should end it here or not?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I got on Tumblr hope you enjoy it. Sorry if it sucks :( Leave me feedback? xx


End file.
